


Fall For You

by uncle_ampora_cest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sadstuck, but only at the end, minor use of OCs, sorry - Freeform, you'll probably cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_ampora_cest/pseuds/uncle_ampora_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind, or i won't live to see another day, i swear its true. Because a guy like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It started out with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off an rp we have, in which Kankri and Cronus are Collage roommates who fall in love. This story should update pretty regularly, and as a warning, it will be /long/. The rp went for about 5 months so yeah… We will be switching off with chapters as well, so that should speed up the updating process. Our tumblrs are uncle-cronus, and uncle-eridan. This chapter was written by uncle-cronus and edited by uncle-eridan uwu

Kankri stepped into the college dorm, feeling a bit anxious at the thought of sharing a room with someone he had never met before. He of course knew this persons name, as he had been informed of this fact beforehand. He opened the door slowly and peered inside. “Hello…?” He said shyly.  
“Ey. You must be Kankri” Another voice said. Kankri took another step into the room and saw his room-mate standing up. This was Cronus Ampora, or so he had been told. Tall, redish brown hair, much like red rock, slicked back. His muscles were showing a bit through his tight shirt… No. Don’t think about that. Kankri smiled.  
“Yes that’s me… Uh…” He looked inside. Everywhere he looked he saw something cringe worthy. He full on frowned when he saw posters of half-naked women hanging by Cronus' bed. “Ah… I don’t mean to dictate what you choose to do with your space… But would you be so kind as to take those down?” He asked a bit shyly. Cronus raised a brow.  
“Why? They aren’t hurtin anybody.” He shrugged, dismissing Kankri almost completely. The smaller boy fumed. What was his problem? Was he making it his business to make Kankri uncomfortable, and go as far as to infuriate him?  
“They make me very uncomfortable” He said, squirming a bit. Wait… What was that look? Cronus had looked at him almost as if he were sizing him up.  
“So tell me about yourself, chief." Cronus was quick to change the subject. "Anything you can think of” He said sitting back on his own bed as Kankri began to unpack. Kankri turned on his heel and smiled, sitting down.  
“Well, my name is Kankri Vantas, I am nineteen years old, I have a younger brother who is thirteen. We don’t get along very well but, really, what siblings do? I enjoy classical music and reading about law...” He went on at atangent like that for about another minute, before Cronus stopped him.  
“Yeah yeah that’s all interesting. But give me more juicy stuff, what kind of girls are you into?” He asked, laying back more, stretching his arms up, crossing them behind his head. This action made his white shirt ride up just enough to show a bit of skin and those muscles.  
“Oh… uh” Kankri thought about it. He didn’t really know. He had never thought about it really. He only had one girl in his heart. “I guess there’s this one girl…" His mind went to Latula and her pretty smile. "She’s… You know… cool, pretty, sporty… But she already has someone. And as much as I love her, I want her to be happy.” He sighed, honestly wondering why he was telling Cronus any of this.  
Cronus gave him a sympathetic smile. “That’s rough.I've got one of those too. I guess I’m mostly into big jugs and pretty faces, that don’t talk a lot.”  
Again Kankri grimaced.  
“I guess I’m more tolerant of guys though." Cronus continued. "As long as they aren’t super controlling.” He shrugged. “You into guys at all?” He asked curiously.  
Kankri put actual thought into it. He couldn’t say he did. Although he had to admit Cronus was pretty handsome. “I consider myself to be heterosexual. But I guess if I met the right person…” He shrugged, going to finish unpacking. He could feel Cronus' eyes on him as he did so, but tried to ignore it.

As the weeks passed, Kankri began to notice some subtle things Cronus did. Well, maybe not so subtle. He was always looking at him funny. Not bad funny, just funny. And whenever they made conversation, he whole heartedly refused to look him in the eye. In all honesty he just assumed Cronus didn’t like him.  
As semester continued on Kankri certainly began to dislike Cronus. He completely forgot about how handsome he thought he was at first. His personality was atrocious. No manners. No decency. He was always checking out girls in the hallways on the way to class. He at least had the decency to only look and keep his hands off. And the music, or noise more like. Kankri hated it.  
Kankri spent a lot of time texting and visiting Latula. He really was in love with her, or so he thought. She was nice to him. She didn’t constantly flirt with him and make him uncomfortable. Though the more time he spent with her the more he realized he'd moved on. She was a good friend, yes. But she was happy so he was happy. And the feelings of love subsided.  
Cronus seemed to have lost interest in groping the college girls with his eyes, and had turned to try and dirty talk Kankri. It made him mad. Now he was absolutely sure the taller man hated him with a passion.  
One particularly eventful evening was in mid spring. It was the night that changed everything. Kankri and Cronus were sitting on their respective beds. Kankri was trying to ignore Cronus’ noise and listen to the rain instead. It had a much nicer sound than… that. He sighed, turning to look at Cronus who he found was staring at him. He grimaced. “What do you want?” He almost snapped. It seemed now that everything Cronus said or did made Kankri angry.  
“Nothin. Just lookin” Cronus responded, rolling his eyes.  
Kankri looked out of his own window at the rain and he couldn’t help but notice the almost dreamy look on Cronus' face. Kankri was curious about that. Maybe Cronus had finally found something they had in common?  
“Do you like the rain?” Kanrki asked curiously.  
Cronus turned around, shocked that Kankri had actually initiated conversation. Cronus just nodded and went back to looking out the window. He looked like he was deep in thought.  
“Cronus?” Now Kanrki was annoyed again. He was giving him the benefit of the doubt and was being ignored. He turned away with a huff.  
Cronus spoke again. "Have you ever kissed anyone, chief?" He asked, eying him.  
"Once." Kankri said with a sigh. "What does it matter to you?"  
Before he could say anything else, Cronus was on his bed. “Cronus… What are you doing?” He asked indignantly.  
“Kankri would you just shut up for a second and listen?” Cronus insisted. Kankri’s mouth fell open. How dare he. But he did as he was told, he pressed his lips tightly together. Kankri had no idea what was so important that could come from this lowlifes mouth.  
“I think I’m in love with you” Cronus said after a moment of silence. Kankri didn’t say a word in response, though his mouth fell wide open once more.  
“How… When… What…” He had so many questions he didn’t know how to word. What could he say? “Um… What do you mean?” Was all he could think to ask.  
Cronus groaned, and placed his hand on the bottom of Kankri's chin, closing his mouth. Then Cronus made his move.  
Kankri was shocked, to say the least, when he felt Cronus’ lips against his own.


	2. First times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus gets it on with kankri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry this took so long. Third chapter will either be posted later tonight or tomorrow.

Cronus could feel Kankri tense from his touch. Not that he blamed him, the kiss had been sudden. When Kankri finally relaxed and kissed back Cronus felt butterflies in his stomach. Was this really happening?  
After a long moment Kankri pushed away. 

"Cronus!" His face was just about as red as his sweater. "Why on earth would yo-"  
Cronus silenced him with another kiss. 

"C'mon you liked it." He smirked.  
Kankri pushed Cronus off of him. 

"Cronus! Please..." His tone was a bit desperate now, frightened even. "Please don't tease me like this."

"What do you mean?" Cronus asked. 

"I... I mean how could a man such as yourself ever come to have affections for me? It's unfair how you toy with me." Kankri looked away. 

"You think I'm faking?" Cronus asked, a bit baffled. 

"Well yes. This wouldn't be the first time I've seen you do it."  
Cronus felt his heart sink. 

"No chief, it's not like that at all." He said softly. 

"Then what is it like?" Kankri said, finally meeting his eyes. 

"It's like I finally know what being in love feels like." Cronus admitted, keeping his eyes locked on Kankri. Kankri was silent for a long moment, the only sound heard was the rain outside. Finally he spoke. 

"You can kiss me again... I mean if you want to..." Cronus wasted no time in kissing the other boy again, this time a bit faster and I bit more eager. When Kankri tensed again Cronus slowed, allowing him to relax. Kankri parted his lips slightly, which Cronus took as an invitation and allowed his tongue to press against Kankri's.  
He lost track of how long he and Kankri had been kissing, but he didn't care. Suddenly Kankri drew away, bright red and alarmed. 

"What is it?" Cronus asked, his heart pounding. 

"N-nothing!" Kankri sputtered and moved his hands quickly between his legs. When Cronus saw what it was he couldn't help but laugh. Kankri had an obvious tent in his pants and the look on his face made it priceless.  
"That excited, huh?"

"Cronus I said don't tease!" Kankri almost whimpered.Cronus kissed him again. 

"I'm not. Just stating the facts." 

"But it's embarrassing!" Kankri protested. 

"I think it's cute." Cronus said as he kissed Kankri again and allowed his hand to wander up Kankri's sweater. 

"W-what are you doing?!" Kankri demanded. 

"I'll stop if you want I swear." Cronus said quickly to calm him. 

"But..." Kankri trailed off, so Cronus continued. He kissed Kankri softly and pulled his red sweater up, only parting their lips to get it over his head. 

"Cronus..." Kankri moved his hands to cover his chest. 

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. 

"W-well n-no..." Kankri sputtered. "I'm just a little self conscious is all..." Cronus smiled slightly and pulled his hands away. 

"I think you're adorable, chief." 

"I am many things Cronus, but adorable isn't one of them." Kankri muttered. This just made Cronus smile. 

"Yeah you are." Then their lips were pressed again. Cronus felt Kankri's hands grip his shirt as he pressed against him. Cronus parted their lips to see how Kankri would respond, and he quickly closed the gap between them. Cronus smiled against his lips, pressing more eagerly against him.  
He pulled his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Kankri's hands quickly pressed to Cronus' bare chest as they continued their little lip battle. Cronus felt butterflies flurry in his stomach. This was happening. He started to undo Kankri's pants, slowly, waiting for any sign to stop. To his surprise Kankri raised his hips a little, giving him access to pull his pants down. Cronus took this opportunity, his kisses growing faster, and more needy. Kankri emitted a small moan against Cronus's lips which only made him more eager. Kankri's hands fumbled with Cronus's belt, a bit shaky. Cronus drew away. 

"Are you okay, Kankri?" Kankri quickly nodded and finished undoing his belt, starting now with the zipper. Cronus assisted him in getting his pants off, both of them now in their tented boxers. 

"We don't have to do this." Cronus said, honestly growing nervous. "I mean if you don't want to its fine, I won't be mad at you."

"That all depends." Kankri replied.  
"On what?"

"On if you want to... And how you'll treat me afterwards." Kankri looked down. Cronus nodded. 

"I want to! And why would I have a reason to treat you differently?"

"Because I don't just want to be an easy fuck and then lose your respect." Cronus lifted Kankri's chin. 

"That won't happen, I promise." He kissed him again, and Kankri quickly kissed back. Soon the rest of their garments were added to the pile on the floor, and Cronus saw Kankri was fighting the urge to cover himself. 

"Condom?" Kankri asked, quietly and a bit shyly. 

"Oh, yeah one sec." Cronus stumbled over his words. He stood and quickly went to his bedside table and opened the drawer. 

"... And do you have lube?" Kankri asked, more meekly than the first time. 

"Y-yeah." Cronus grabbed that as well before returning to the bed. Kankri took the condom from him and unwrapped it. He gingerly put it on Cronus, his hands still shaking. 

"Sorry, I've never done this before..." Cronus kissed him again. 

"It's fine. This is my first time with another guy." Kankri nodded and grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured a little bit onto Cronus, and used his hand to spread it, pumping slowly.  
Cronus let out a small gasp and watched Kankri. He then looked up at Cronus. 

"Will you be gentle?" Cronus nodded quickly. 

"Yeah. And if you want me to stop at any point I will." Cronus was honestly a bit scared. He wanted so badly to be with Kankri. He didn't want this to mess any chances up. But then a thought crossed his mind. What if this was just a one night stand? He told himself then he better damn well enjoy it while it lasts. Kankri pulled him into a kiss and lay himself down, pulling Cronus on top of him. Cronus spread Kankri's legs, and Kankri in turn raised his hips to give Cronus access. Cronus placed a hand on the inside of Kankri's leg to steady himself. 

"You're 100% sure about this?"

"Yes Cronus." Kankri raised his hips a little more, to prove his point. Cronus nodded and with another kiss he slowly pressed in. Kankri parted their kiss with a sharp gasp, taking in handfuls of the sheets. Cronus then kissed his neck, biting gently. He started to move slowly, and more noises came from Kankri as he did so. 

"You feel so good." Cronus muttered against his skin. 

"A-ah!" Kankri moved his hands to Cronus's shoulders and gripped them tightly. Cronus could feel Kankri's nails dig into his skin which only drove him to go a bit faster.Cronus craved the noises coming from Kankri's open mouth. He pressed his lips to Kankri's neck as his hips rocked. He hadn't realized how much noise he'd been making as well until he found himself running out of breath. 

"Faster... Cronus..." Kankri moaned, a little desperately. Cronus obliged, thrusting faster. Kankri's nails dug deeper into Cronus' skin and he rocked his hips to meet Cronus's thrusts.  
Their endeavor continued, the noises only getting louder. 

"I-I'm going to cum." Kankri muttered and covered his mouth. 

"Me too..." Cronus slowed a little. Kankri let out a sharp gasp with each thrust, until finally he let out a loud moan. He threw his head back as he came, the substance landing on his chest. Cronus only needed a couple more thrusts before he did the same. He pulled out, breathing heavily. Kankri looked up at Cronus, his chest rising and falling quickly, trying to catch his breath.  
Cronus disposed of the condom and kissed Kankri, softly and slowly. Kankri pulled Cronus down next to him and rested his head on his chest.  
Cronus smiled. 

"So, how was your first time?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Kankri. Kankri held up a single finger against Cronus's lips. 

"Shush." 

"That bad?" Cronus chuckled.Kankri snuggled closer to Cronus. 

"Can I stay like this tonight."  
Cronus kissed his forehead. 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Tell us what you think in the comments ouo


	3. That awkward morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY I got this finished as soon as possible! Sorry it's a little short >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankri wakes up the morning after he and Cronus spend some 'intimate time' together, and begins to question whether or not the feelings expressed the night before were real

The next morning Kankri woke up in a daze. He was sore and even a bit dizzy. He looked up and wasn’t surprised to see Cronus already up and making his breakfast. It was something he was used to by now. The only difference being that this time he was naked, and Cronus was in just his underwear. He sighed. So it wasn’t a dream.

“That really happened then?” He asked. Cronus jumped, looking over at Kankri.

“Oh… Morning chief” He said once he had caught his breath. “Yeah, that really happened” He said sheepishly. Kankri sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. He didn’t necessarily regret what he had done but he still needed a moment to process what he had just done. Cronus looked a bit distraught by his silence and body language. “You okay there?” he asked, setting two bowls of cereal down on their table. Kankri looked up.

“I’m fine… I’m just not sure what to think” He sighed. Cronus gave him a small, sympathetic smile and sat down on his bed.

“Do you regret it?” he asked.

“Wh- No! No it’s just a lot to think about” He muttered. Cronus sighed before leaning over and kissing him quickly, much to Kankris chagrin.

“Was that just… A one night stand?” Kankri just shook his head again.

“I don’t believe in one night stands Cronus”

“Well I made you breakfast regardless” He said. Kankri raised an eyebrow.

“You made cereal” He corrected him. Cronus rolled his eyes.  
“Technicalities chief” He waved him off, getting up and sitting at the table. Kankri started to get up before it occurred to him that he was still nude. He held the blanket to himself and waited for Cronus to turn away. Cronus rolled his eyes. “C’mon chief! We’ve already fucked” he said. Kankri just stayed silent and waited for him to turn around. Cronus groaned but finally did as he was instructed. Kankri dressed quickly.

“Alright, I’m decent” he said. Cronus had to smile when he turned around.

“Y’know… I meant everything I said” he stated. Kankri sighed and nodded.

“I know… I’m just trying to wrap my head around it” He sighed. He sat down on his bed and fell back, just staring at the ceiling. Cronus sat down next to him. 

“You sure you have no regrets?”

“For gods sake Cronus yes!” He yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. Cronus sighed.

“You wanna be alone?” Kankri just nodded, covering his face. Before he left, Cronus gave him a little peck on the lips. Kankri blushed and turned away.

 

Kankri took a nap after that, wondering about what he would do about his current situation. At around 1 pm he woke up to get ready to go do some studying. He headed to the library, because Cronus had said to meet him there. When he saw Cronus he frowned sat down across from him and tried to ignore how devastatingly handsome he really was. He decided it was best to just bury himself in a book.

“So…” Cronus said, reaching into his bag. “We’ve slept together officially. And you have clarified that you didn’t want it to be a one night thing” Kankri put his book down, just waiting for Cronus to continue. “So I thought it would only be appropriate if I asked you on a date” Kankri was silent for a moment.

“You… Cronus Ampora… Musician, pretty boy, womanizer… Are asking me… Kankri Vantas… Plain, boring, conservative… On a date” He said. Cronus laughed.

“Yes. That’s what is happening right now” He said, offering him a dozen roses. Kankri was silent for a moment.

“Wow… I mean” He was blushing like mad and it drove him crazy to know that Cronus could tell. “Yes…” He said. Cronus chuckled.

“Good” He handed him the flowers and Kankri immediately tried to hide them. Cronus frowned. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I… Well… I just don’t know if I want anyone to know right away…” He said, his voice almost a whisper. Cronus smiled sympathetically, reaching across the table and taking his hand.

“I get it. It’s fine” He said, letting him go. “Now get back to work nerd” He said, picking up his bag and leaving the library. Kankri shook his head, putting it down on on the table to hide how red his cheeks were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell us if you liked it, or things we could fix! We love input!


	4. Of hugs and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri and Cronus have been 'together' for a little while but things are still a little awkward between them.

Chapter 4

Cronus was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar lightly, pausing every few seconds to write down a few music notes.  
He was having a hard time focusing though, due to the fact that Kankri seemed to be the only thing he was capable of thinking of. It was strange really, how over the course of the semester he'd gone from nearly hating the boy, to pitying him, to this stronger romantic feeling.  
It wasn't really something he was used to. Of course he'd had his fair share of relationships and flings with gorgeous gals, but all they ever really were. He'd felt a little crazy or infatuated for a while, but those feelings usually always faded once he'd gotten them in bed.  
He'd even had a boyfriend at one point, though he'd left Cronus only a week after getting together. Not that there were many strings attached to begin with.  
But something about Kankri was different. It had been almost a month since that night in the rain when they had engaged in love making. Yet those feelings only seemed to be stronger.  
They'd gone on a couple of dates here and there, and would kiss or sometimes cuddle if Kankri was in the mood or deemed the situation appropriate.  
Something about his hesitance to everything only made Cronus crave him more. Not just sexually, but romantically as well.  
His train of thought was interrupted by the door opening. He looked up to see Kankri stepping in with an arm load of groceries, that is what could be afforded by a collage student in the first place. Probably nothing more but instant ramen or microwave meals.

"Hey." He said quickly, setting his guitar down next to him.

"Hello, Cronus." Kankri set the bags down on their tiny table next to the kitchen area. "How has your day been?" He asked as he started to unload the groceries onto the table.  
Cronus simply shrugged. "Fine I guess. Class was so damn boring today."

"Were you paying attention?" Kankri raised an eyebrow.  
Cronus just shrugged.

"Well Cronus, maybe class wouldn't be as boring if you actually payed attention and took notes."  
Cronus joined Kankri and plopped into one of the kitchen chairs. "But that's no fun." He sighed. "I'm regretting even coming. I'm so tired of being told things that aren't even going to be relevant. I don't want to learn every fucking detail on music history or how fucking instruments are made. It's useless!" Cronus leaned back in the chair and kicked his feet up.

"I mean I just want to be out there playing, ya know?" He continued with Kankri listening intently. "I can't exactly get my music out there when I barely have anytime to write it anymore."  
Kankri pushed Cronus' feet off the table and began to put the groceries away. "That's understandable Cronus, however you do need to keep in mind that you won't be getting a degree with that attitude. And that degree may just be able to get you a record deal some day."  
Cronus groaned and placed his head on the table. "But that's so far away."

"Then just keep trying." Kankri sat in the chair next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Cronus sat back up and looked at Kankri. Damn that boy was cute. He leaned in to kiss Kankri, but was met with his finger.

"Ah." Kankri said, holding that single index finger up. "Not right now Cronus."

"Aw, come on why not?" Cronus asked with a small pout.

"I'm afraid you didn't ask." Kankri answered.

"Fine, can I kiss you?"

"I don't know," Kankri retorted. "Can you?"

"Aw come on Kankri don't pull that crap on-" Cronus was silenced by Kankri's finger again.

"Yes you may, Cronus." Kankri said, almost smugly. Cronus rolled his eyes and again leaned in to kiss him. It was brief, as most kisses with Kankri were, but he enjoyed it none the less.

"I've got some studying to do." Kankri said as he drew away from Cronus.

"Do you ever do anything else?" Cronus asked sarcastically.

"Well unlike some people," Kankri poked Cronus's nose. "I care about my grades."

 

  And that's how things were. A little affection and then Kankri would go off in his own little world. Often this would make Cronus wonder if Kankri even wanted to be in this relationship. He would try to push those thoughts away, they were the last thing he wanted.  
As more time passed Kankri seemed to warm up, if only a little. They were little gestures, occasionally resting his head on his shoulder, brushing his hand against Cronus's thigh, or Cronus's favorite, the little shy kisses for no reason.  
Cronus focused on playing more and more, mostly ignoring the books. He'd rather play by his own rules.  
One night once Kankri had set his book aside he watched Cronus play, almost a little mesmerized by the way his fingers moved along the chords.

"Cronus?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his playing, stopping the tune. Kankri met his eyes. "Um, could you play something for me?" He asked.

"Like what?" Cronus asked.

"Anything. Just, I want to hear you play a full song. Singing too."

"Sure I can do that." Cronus racked his brain for a song he had memorized that he'd want to play for Kankri.  
Most were things Kankri would probably find offensive. Finally he thought of a song and started to strum the tune. A few measures in he began to sing the words to if I had you. He kept his eyes on Kankri, who seemed focus on his finger movements once again.  
When he got to the chorus Kankri's eyes met Cronus's, as if he was trying to figure out if the song was meant for him or not.  
Once the song was done Cronus leaned over and kissed Kankri's lips.

"You do have me, Cronus." Kankri said once their lips were parted.

"Oh do I?"

"Well of course. We've been in this relationship for a few months now, have we not?"

"Yeah." Cronus set his guitar down. "But I still feel like I'm trying to get you to like me." Kankri shook his head with a small sigh. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I love you, Cronus. I know I've never really said it, those words are just difficult..."  
Cronus gave a soft smile. "I know, chief. I know." He lifted up his chin and kissed him again, slowly.  
When night fell to Cronus' surprise Kankri crawled into bed next to him.

"What's this?" He asked. Kankri simply put a finger to his lips. "Shush." Then faced the opposite direction. It only took a moment for Cronus to wrap his arms around Kankri. He hummed lightly in his ear to lull him to sleep. Once Cronus himself was growing tired he placed a kiss on the back of Kankri's neck before falling asleep.


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their 3 month anniversary, Cronus takes Kankri out on a dinner date, which reveals some anxieties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAH I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> I am so lazy plus I've been bogged down with summer homework for forever.  
> I should be good for now though!

Weeks seemed to pass in a matter of minutes, or at least to Kankri it did. He hadn't realized how long things had been going for him and Cronus until Cronus came into their shared dorm room one day with flowers.   
"Hey, babe." He flashed Kankri one of those dazzling smiles he'd come accustomed to. "Guess what day it is?"   
"Friday?" Kankri asked with a bit of a bored expression, turning his attention back to the text book he was studying from.   
"That too, but guess again."  
Kankri sighed with a bit of an eye roll. "November third?"  
"Yes!" Cronus pointed at him with a grin.   
"And may I ask why this day is so important?" Kankri asked, thumbing to the next page.   
"Don't tell me you forgot, chief." Cronus set the flowers down on their tiny excuse of a table. "Come on, today is special."  
"And why is that, Cronus?"   
Cronus seemed to deflate a bit. "Come on, babe. It's our three month mark."  
Once that registered in Kankri's brain he sighed heavily. "I forgot. I'm terribly sorry, Cronus."  
"It's alright." He shrugged, trying not to look hurt. "But hey, I suggest you put that book away because I'm taking you out tonight."   
It wasn't long before Kankri sat across from Cronus at the restaurant table. It was actually a pretty nice place. He was, however, a little nervous. He hated when people would watch him eat. He was afraid of being seen as a pig. He tended to eat a lot in a short period of time. A nervous eater. That explained the bit of chub he had put on. He decided to order something small. Something that wouldn’t get all over his face. A small order of macaroni and cheese. At least it was something he liked. While he waited, he tried to strike up conversation.  
“So what are we doing after this?” He asked curiously, taking a small sip of his drink.   
Cronus simply shrugged. “Whatever you want babe. It’s up to you”   
Kankri had initially rejected being called any of Cronus’ ‘endearing’ nicknames, (Doll, babe, etc.) but right now felt like a bad time to correct him.   
He let out a quiet sigh when their food came. Cronus had ordered steak of course. However when the waiter set food in front of Kankri, he felt himself tense. What if Cronus saw how messy an eater he was and just decided he hated him. This was a ridiculous notion of course. It’s not like he hadn’t watched him eat before. But not in a place like this. His eating habits didn’t tend to change to much based on location.   
He sighed quietly and Cronus raised an eyebrow at him. “Dig in babe. What’s wrong?” he asked. “Did they get your order wrong?”   
Kankri shook his head, sighing again. “It’s nothing… I’m being stupid” he said, picking up his fork and starting to force himself to eat slowly. Holy fuck it was delicious. He wanted to shovel it in but he forced himself to take small bites.   
Cronus smiled a bit at him. Kankri seriously took his time for Cronus and was actually pretty proud of himself. He smiled a bit and reached out for the bill when it came, but Cronus promptly swatted his hand away and picked it up, paying for their meal. Kankri pouted slightly but didn’t argue about it.   
Later that evening, they decided to just go on a walk. Kankri didn’t know much about this town outside the campus. So Cronus, who had grown up around there, took him to the local park. It was growing dark, with dusk approaching the colored sky.   
For the most part the park was empty, spare the drunken wanderer and a few lovesick teens looking for a place to hit it up. Kankri smiled slightly looking around. He had to admit he was a little chilly, even with his sweater, but he tried not to let on to much about it. He sat down on the park bench and looked out over the almost empty field.   
Cronus of course came and sat next to him, and pulled out a cigarette. Kankri frowned at the little stick in Cronus' mouth.   
“Cronus would you please put that away? You know how a feel about that.” He sighed.   
Cronus seemed to pout a bit. “But we’re outside! Please Kanny? I haven’t had one all day…” he gave him a puppy dog look he used on him sometimes.   
Kankri rolled his eyes. “Fine…” he muttered, turning away from him and letting out a small huff. Cronus frowned slightly, leaning against the back of the bench and lighting the cigarette and taking a drag. Kankri let out a quiet cough, and Cronus sighed, stamping it out.   
“Alright. I have an idea” he said, standing up and brushing himself off.   
Kankri raised an eyebrow. “I’m not smoking with you Cronus. You know how I feel about that.”   
Cronus had to chuckle. “I know babe, I know. And that’s why you need to learn to listen a little.” he smiled.   
Kankri looked ready to deck him at this point.   
“Let’s play tag” He said.  
Kankri looked at him, baffled. “Tag? Like the game that 5 year olds find exciting?”  
“Yup” Cronus nodded, stuffing the mostly unused cigarette into his pocket for later use.   
“Why?” Kankri questioned.   
“Why not?”   
Kankri thought about it for a moment before he sighed.   
“Alright fine… Who’s it then?” He asked.   
Cronus smirked and tapped him on the shoulder. “You are” he said, before taking off at a sprint.   
Kankri’s had to smile, and reluctantly chased after him. It wound up being so much more enjoyable and fun than he had originally anticipated. And when he finally caught Cronus, it was the most satisfying feeling as his hand smacked against his leather jacket. He ran away from Cronus as quickly as he could, the giddy feeling of being a child again coursing through him.   
He never thought he would find so much joy in such a childish game again. He looked over his shoulder for Cronus, who was almost on his heels.   
He let out a shriek and tried to run faster, but Cronus caught him again, his arms wrapping tightly around Kankri's waist. "Got you." He whispered with a small smile.   
“I’ll get you back!" Kankri called and struggled out of his arms. Once Cronus got the hint he took off running.   
They hadn't played for long when they both had collapsed on the grass, breathing heavily from all of the running.   
"That was fun." Cronus said, with his arm around Kankri, who's head was resting on his chest.   
"Mmhm." He agreed softly, staring up at the night sky.   
Finally they decided to head home, once the air had turned too cold.   
Kankri smiled a little tiredly and flopped down on Cronus’ bed. He usually slept there now, cuddled up against his side. Cronus smiled and stripped down to his underwear, as he usually slept, before getting in next to him and pressing a few soft kisses to his lips.   
Kankri was originally in protest, but decided to just go with it.   
Cronus hummed softly against his lips, running his hand down Kankri’s side to his hips, continuing to press light kisses all over his face. Kankri bit his lip, returning the kisses when he could.   
After a moment, Cronus kissed his lips again, this time more deeply, and started moving his hands up Kankri’s sweater.   
Kankri could feel his heart beating through his chest at the light contact. He kissed back, his hands on his shoulders. God he was nervous. What if Cronus wanted to go all the way? He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that again. He hoped that just because they had done it before didn't mean Cronus expected it again. He did however, continue to kiss him, even allowing Cronus to pull his sweater over his head.  
Cronus rolled on top of him, kissing his neck and taking his hands, lacing their fingers together. Kankri let out a quiet gasp when he felt Cronus start to rock his hips a little teasingly, with their abdomens pressed together.   
“C-cronus no…” he said quietly, shyly even.   
Cronus frowned but immediately withdrew. "You okay, babe?"  
Kankri shook his head no, and didn't meet Cronus's gaze.   
"What's wrong?" He asked.   
"I-I'm just not ready for all that again. I don't want to..." He gulped. He prayed to god above that this wouldn't anger Cronus.   
“Sorry, chief…” he said quietly, running his fingers through his hair as he shifted to lay next to him.  
Kankri buried his face in Cronus’ chest, blushing darkly. He felt bad, honestly. He knew what Cronus wanted, and he had to admit, there were times when he did too, but he wanted to wait. Take things slow. Snails pace. This was his first real relationship and he didn’t want to mess it up, even though it started with some pretty frisky behavior in the first place.   
Cronus just continued to hold him, rubbing his back. “So what had you so upset at the restaurant?” he asked after a moment.  
Kankri looked up at him. He didn’t know it had been so obvious. He looked down again. “I didn’t want to look like a pig in that nice place…” he said quietly.  
Cronus frowned, lifting his chin. “You listen to me. I don’t think you’re a pig. I think you’re amazing- fuck, beautiful even! You have the most beautiful, perfect body… And the cutest eating habits.” he smiled slightly. It wasn’t everyday his eating habits were called cute. It was usually more along the lines of messy and undignified. He sighed quietly and just rested his head on Cronus’ chest.  
“If you say so…” he said quietly.   
Cronus just kissed the top of his head. “Hey chief?” he asked after a moment. Kankri looked up at him a little tiredly.   
“Yeah?” he asked.   
“I love you.”  
“…I love you too, Cronus."   
Then there was that gentle kiss, that was just a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. And Kankri wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 


End file.
